Entangled: Another Collection of WWII Song Parodies
by Arm Chair General
Summary: I have returned! Following my Frozen collection is all your favorite songs from Disney's Tangled parodied to the theme of the Second World War. The same loveable cast of dictators, generals, and FDR are back to ruin your precious memories yet again. Love them or hate them, your favorite songs will never be the same again!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaa –takes a deep breath- aaaaaaaaaack! That's right ladies –wink- and gentlemen –fist pound- we're off another paridical romp down Disney Lane to ruin your childhood memories! Metahphorically speaking of course, there is no such place as Disney Lane and I don't romp. I frolic. Anyway, as I'm sure anyone who read my first collection (you know who you are. I mean, I hope you do) knows this collection of parodies is in no means a political statement about the war. War is terrible and the Nazis, Imperial Japan, and Joseph Stalin did horrible, awful things. It cost millions of lives, mostly civilians. I hope you see these songs for what they are, a satirical take on the event to make you laugh. Alrighty then, let's get this ball rolling! –Arm Chair General!_

When Will My Reich Begin? (When Will My Life Begin?)

Adolf Hitler:

7 pm the usual morning Beer Hall: Get up from the floor and speak to my Nazis. Sit and relax, do paper work, and plan and debate. Speak again, and by then, it's like 11:15

And so I'll write a book while I am in this cell. I'll plan my rise to power, Himmler's doing swell. I'll walk my dog and wish that my thoughts would quell. I wonder when will my Reich begin.

Then after brunch it's rallies in parks and meetings. SA on display, a party parade, full dress. Arsony and publicity, public beatings. Then I'll wait, maybe paint, take a ride, eat a cake!

And I'll publish my book, _Mein Kampf's_ a summer splash! I'll have a few more rallies, I know who to bash. And then I'll brush and wax and trim my 'stache. Stuck n the same rank I've always been.

And I'll keep ponderin and ponderin and ponderin and ponderin when will my Reich begin?

And tomorrow night, things are in place. We'll show the world who's the master race. What is it like, to own the whole globe? Now that I'm Fuer and have their trust. I will know…


	2. Stalin Knows Best

_A/N: Welcome back! Is it time for another parody? I think so (Obviously, I mean, I wrote it)! Thank you to the fine people (and I mean Fi-ine, -cat call-) who reviewed the previous number, it was much appreciated. I won't be naming names so that way if more people review the Hitler parody this A/N is still relevant, but thank you none the less! With that, I humbly (or vainly) ask you fi-ine readers do show that review button a little love. It's lonely. Like being put into the corner because you spilled bleach all over the new carpet and now all of a sudden that oh so important high thread counted beige has a brilliant orange stain that looks like Abe Lincoln if you squint hard enough and now you have to sit on a stool with a dunce hat on and weep softly to yourself. Not that I would know. Anyway, enjoy! –Arm Chair General_

Stalin Knows Best (Mother Knows Best)

Josef Stalin, Russian Officers:

You want to leave Moscow

Oh

Why, my comrades?

Look at you, as frightened as a child

With so little backbone, and such doubt

You know why we stay here in this city?

(We know but)

That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dears

Guess I always knew this day was coming

Knew that soon you'd want to cause unrest

You're in my debt

(But)

You idiots

Stalin knows best

Stalin knows best

Listen to me comrades

It's a bitter war out there

Stalin knows best

One way or another

We will turn the tide, I swear

Commissars, guns,

The Red Army, scorched earth

Bombing raids and tanks, parades

(No!)

Yes!

(But)

Also dog bombs

Gliding tanks and sub berths

Stop me know and you'll upset me

Stalin's right here

Stalin's gonna kill you

Comrades, here is my request

Don't be upset

Trust in Josef

Stalin knows best

_A/N: Oh, hey, how ya doin? Yeah, there's no more for me to say here. …You may go now._


End file.
